Alone
by justaguyonearth
Summary: Life isn't happy for all of us. Some of us are just unlucky. Roy must deal with his problems at home as well as problems at his school, The School For Lords. Roy must persevere through the tough times to hope for the good, but is there any good to hope for? AU/OOC Not for the faint of heart. (Probably)


_Pherae Castle..._

In the dining room of the particularly humble castle, tensions were high between the family.

Eliwood looked at his wife from the other side of the table with disgust. "How could you have done such a thing!?"

Ninian stood her ground. "I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly it's better this way!"

The angry husband slammed his fist against the table. "I don't care if you _think_ that it's for the best, I need to know if it **is**!"

Ninian turned to her horrified son, who had been forced to listen to the arguement, which had been going on for several minutes.

"Honey, you should head to your room, things may get ugly. Sorry, **uglier.**" She said to him.

Roy quickly nodded and ran out the doors.

"Now, I believe I have words to say to you." Ninian continued.

Eliwood rolled his eyes. "All you do is spout nonsense, woman. Say something useful for once."

His wife looked at him with wide angry eyes. "Oh? And you say useful things? You only care about yourself, nobody else!"

Eliwood stood from his seat. "At least I get things done around here! All you ever do is sit on your ass all day!"

Ninian stood from her seat as well. "At least I'm not an alchoholic parent that treats his own kid like an animal!"

Eliwood's eyes flared with anger. "I should have never married you, you stupid bitch! I do not have an alchohol problem!"

"Listen to yourself! You think you're always right, and you call me _that_! How dare you!" Ninian fired back.

Eliwood had had enough at this point. He flipped the table over, knocking her down with it. He swiftly jumped over the table, grabbed a plate and smashed it on her head, knocking her out instantly.

"Ha. Serves you right." He then proceeded to take the knife from the floor and slit her throat, killing her without remorse.

"Phew, I should've done that a long time ago." He said with relief.

Unbeknownst to him, Roy was watching the whole time. He ran to his room in tears.

_'W-why did daddy do that to mommy...? What do I do...?' _He opened the door to his room and jumped on the bed, wailing powerfully.

o - o - o - o

_The Next Morning..._

Roy awoke from his slumber with a jolt, his heart was racing, and he had tear stains on his cheek.

_'T-that was a nightmare, right? M-mommy isn't...' _He stepped out of his room.

Police and news journalists were in the castle.

'_Wh-who are these people...?'_As Roy walked through the hallway littered with people, he saw the cause of commotion.

'_Oh...' _The poor kid had seen his mother's deceased body on the floor.

He was ready to cry again, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"D-daddy...? M-momma's-" Roy was cut off.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, these troublesome people will be gone soon." Eliwood said, uncaring.

After about twenty minutes later, the castle was practically empty, with only Roy, Eliwood, and the castle servants.

"So, Roy," Eliwood began. "Since your mother is dead, you will have to do everything that I say, got it."

Roy gulped and nodded.

"Daddy...? How did M-mother-"

Eliwood interrupted again. "Oh, just assassins, one snuck in and cut her down. A real shame, too." He said with indifference.

Roy turned and gave the ground a disgusted look. He knew the truth, but he was scared and didn't know what to do with it or who to tell.

Eliwood's voice brought Roy out of his thoughts. "So Roy, you're starting kindergarden soon, right?"

"Er... Yeah." He answered.

Eliwood cursed under his breath. "Fine then. When, tomorrow?" He asked. Roy nodded.

The red headed man sighed. "Just great... Well, whatever. The day is young, go clean rooms while you're at it." He grabbed a nearby servant's mop.

"Here, clean the dining room."

o - o - o - o

**A/N: Hot damn, that was... Sudden.****Yeah, this story us going to be darker than what I usually write. This story may deal with some touchy subjects, so read at your own risk.****Sorry for complications on my other story btw.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
